


Neck Of His Guitar - Dewdrop Ghoul

by ultraintrovertedgryffindor



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Dewdrop is a fucking brat, Dirty Talk, F/M, Groping, Horniness, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraintrovertedgryffindor/pseuds/ultraintrovertedgryffindor
Relationships: Dewdrop Ghoul | Fire Ghoul/Reader, Dewdrop Ghoul | Fire Ghoul/You
Kudos: 19





	Neck Of His Guitar - Dewdrop Ghoul

_That fuckin’ brat..._

You knew it was a horrible idea to go to tonight’s Ghost concert.

Dewdrop had been teasing you all day, and now he does this shit. Licking the neck of his guitar just to get you all hot and bothered, and it was working just like he knew it would.

You were right at the barricade, forced to witness your partner make suggestive motions with his fingers and tongue.

You squeezed your thighs together instinctively, wanting to feel some kind of release of the throbbing tension that started to boil in between your legs.

You could almost feel the smug smirk he was most definitely giving you beneath his mask, knowing fully well how worked up he could make you.

You huffed, wanting to go to the venue’s shitty bathroom just to relieve yourself. But there were hundreds of Ghost fans surrounding you, keeping you squished up up against the barricade. Plus, Dew wouldn’t treat you too kindly if you got yourself off without his permission.

The throbbing only got more intense as Dew deepthroated his own fingers, tracing them down his body as the instrumental break in the song allowed him to do so.

You tried not to whine as he humped against his guitar, looking straight at you.

_Sweet Lucifer..._

You almost moaned as the band started their encore, knowing you were just a song away from getting some satisfaction.

As the band bowed and headed off stage, you quickly pushed past all the fans, trying to be polite as best as you could. But man, it was so hard to not shove people out of the way. You needed Dewdrop.

As you entered the green room, the Ghouls were just about to leave. “You better hurry up boys, or else you’re gonna be seeing things you shouldn’t.” Dew smirked.

Swiss gave you and Dew a titillating smile. “I sure wouldn’t mind.” He took a seat on the black leather couch that was placed against the left wall. “Geez, I can smell already.”

“Get out.” Dewdrop growled, showing his sharp teeth to his fellow Ghoul, as he was starting to feel territorial.

Swiss grinned and patted you on the back as he was the last one to exit the room.

“You bitch.” You said as the door finally closed shut.

“Watch your mouth. Naughty girls don’t get to cum, you know.”

You bit your lip, not allowing yourself to make a snarky comment like you usually did during foreplay. Dewdrop hadn’t let you cum in a week, and you felt like you were going to go feral if you weren’t allowed any longer.

Dewdrop raised a brow, stepping closer to you. “Wanna cum so bad that you don’t even talk back, huh?”

“Dewwy, please...” You whined pitifully.

Dewdrop hummed in amusement, the sadism in him wanting to prolong your pleasure much longer, but the desperate look in your eyes made him feel guilty for making you wait for so long.

“Tell me what you want.” Dew said softly.

“Touch me, please.”

Dewdrop brought a hand up to your face, slowly trailing down to your neck, then collarbone. The coldness of his fingers creating pleasant shivers down your spine. You sighed in pleasure when he cupped your breast harshly, kneading the flesh while his other hand kept trailing down to the waistband of your shorts.

Undoing the button and zipper, Dewdrop slid his hand in with ease. You moaned as he started to run his fingers up and down your folds, already slick with anticipation. “Wow...” Dew mused. “You must’ve been suffering out there.”

You nodded rapidly and gripping onto Dew’s bicep, suddenly feeling lightheaded when he slowly started to run lazy circles on your sensitive nub. “Don’t worry, love, your suffering is at an end now.”

Dewdrop removed his hand, only to more easily bring you to the couch. He quickly pulled off your shorts and underwear, not even caring to remove anything else and even his own clothing.

Dewdrop immediately buried his face in your pussy, you letting out a loud gasp as he started licking in between your folds vigorously. “Dew, fuck!” You cried out.

You could’ve sworn you saw stars as his tongue started focusing on your clit, the sensation almost too powerful as you writhed around, Dew having to hold you down as you bucked against his face.

You didn’t even bother to hold in your moans, Dew’s mouth working wonders on you, not that he would let you keep quiet anyway.

Dew never once pulled away from you, to the point you looked down just to see if he was breathing. He was already looking up at you hungrily, his pupils blown wide as he watched you squirm in overwhelming pleasure. The sight alone could’ve tossed you over the edge.

You held onto the couch tightly as Dew inserted two of his fingers inside you, your knuckles turning pale as you moaned his name.

Tears quickly came to your eyes as you felt the pleasure quickly increasing in intensity, the burning feeling that pooled at your core as you were coming closer and closer to that peak you’ve so desperately craved to hit for a week now.

Dew’s mouth and fingers never let up up as your moans started to turn into high pitched squeals, finally, a powerful orgasm hit you with the force of the devil himself.

You cried out loudly, your moans almost sounding like cries as you rode out he burning waves that always left you breathless.

You felt Dew’s hand come up to your face, wiping away the many tears that had fallen down your face due to his talented mouth.

“Feel better now?” He smiled sweetly at your blissed out expression.

“Do you even need to ask?”


End file.
